


Arms and the Man

by samptra



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BAMF Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Disabled Character, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Physical Disability, Protective Tony Stark, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:09:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samptra/pseuds/samptra
Summary: “Do you think dad will like my new suit?” he asked finally holding still long enough for Ana to finish hemming the pants.Jarvis smiled at the young boy, vibrant, full of life and promise; if only his father saw that.“I’m sure he will young Master,” Jarvis managed around the lump in his throat.Anthony beamed at him as Ana moved from the hem in his trousers, to carefully pin up the boy’s empty right sleeve.





	Arms and the Man

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short, smutty fluff piece. I had this idea of Tony also missing an arm, it was supposed to be shorter but it sort of got away from me. It turned out well I think though, I'm pleased how it all worked out. Been doing a lot of writing since I finished my Masters, I've had so much time. I am so into Bucky/Tony right now, so enjoy!

* * *

“Congratulations Mr. Stark, it’s a son,” the doctor held infant towards the man.

“Well most of one anyway,” Howard Stark snorted, expression thunderous as he stormed out of the operating theatre and away from his newborn baby. 

Frowning the doctor placed the infant with the mother who held her child close, “Anthony,” she whispered, “I’ll call you Anthony.”

-#-#-#-

“Anthony hold still,” Ana tutted as she tried to get the young boy fitted in his new suit. Unfortunately, Anthony Edward Stark, all of six years old, was not one to be idle for more than a few seconds. 

Laughing he dodged out Ana’s hold, and right Jarvis arms, whooping he tried to wiggle away. Smiling indulgently Jarvis took him back to Ana setting him on the little stool. “Now behave young Master,” he said softly as the boy smiled, big brown eyes glinting mischievously through dark hair.

“Do you think dad will like my new suit?” he asked finally holding still long enough for Ana to finish hemming the pants.

Jarvis smiled at the young boy, vibrant, full of life and promise; if only his father saw that.

“I’m sure he will young Master,” Jarvis managed around the lump in his throat.

Anthony beamed at him as Ana moved from the hem in his trousers, to carefully pin up the boy’s empty right sleeve.

-#-#-#-

Tony tightened the straps carefully, pulling the prosthetic snug against his shoulder. With the left hand, he connected the leads to the battery, powering up the limb. Excitement thrummed through him despite the late hour; the lab around him empty and silent. Dum-E beeped curiously beside him and Tony grinned at the bot, his first project.

This project though, if he could get this to work…would change everything.

The light blinked ready to transmit, focusing Tony turned his attention to the metal prostatic. He stared at the hand limp and unmoving on the table, “Wiggle your fingers,” he muttered to himself as he glared at it.

Huffing he felt the sweat start to roll down his back, bead across his forehead as he concentrated. He could do this…had to do this…he could…

His thumb flexed.

Gasping he concentrated trying again, the thumb giving the smallest of movements. Laughing he tried again, the flexing coming more naturally and the thumb moving a little more each time.

He’d done it.

Laughing he moved it again, the joyous sound boarding on hysterical before suddenly a sob was erupting from his throat. Cradling his head in his left hand he covered his face trying to hide the tears.

He’d done it.

Beside him Dum-E whirred despondently, Tony managing a laugh as he wiped the tears away, “Don’t worry I’m not replacing you.”

-#-#-#-

“You’re very good at that,” Yinsen commented setting the cup of liquid they were trying to pass off as coffee down beside him.

Tony looked up from his work, wires clamped in his teeth left hand dexterously soldering, while his right foot held the work in place.

“Lots of practice,” Tony mumbled between his mouthful.

He worked in silence a long while, trying to ignore the ache in his chest, happy to be at least free of the battery. Finished he stood moving across the cave to his designs making notes and annotations with the pencil before sticking it behind his ear and grabbing up the next piece.

“Are you building anther arm?” Yinsen softly beside him curious eyes on the gibberish he’d written. Tony smiled a grim smile as he reached out his left hand carefully smoothing the paper out.

“Not just an arm this time.”

-#-#-#-

“Shit…” he groaned, chest aching as he blinked his eyes open against the bright light. Seeing the relieved face of Steve Rogers hovering above him, “Don’t tell me someone kissed me,” he muttered as the Hulk gave rumble of laughter.

Smirking he carefully sat up feeling off-balance for a moment, sighing he looked at his right shoulder the twisted wires sparking and sizzling.

“Hell,” he muttered, he’d have to rebuild his arm…again. Maybe he’d try that new implant idea…

“Are you a man or a machine Tony?” Steve offered him a tentative teasing smile, followed by an outstretched hand.

Blinking up at him he reached out his left hand clasping the Cap’s, “Little bit of both,” he answered with a roguish grin.

-#-#-#-

Tony yawned and stretched metal fingers uncurling and uncurling as the gears in his arms softly hummed and moved. Flexing he moved his limb dark eyes watching it curiously, the motions were smoother now. Pleased he tossed the small screwdriver aside as he moved his stiff form. He'd been sitting too long.

“What time is it Fri?” he asked.

“Two in the morning Boss.”

Tony blinked, the time had certainly got away from him. He'd had good intentions, he was going to eat, shower, and sleep but his elbow had been sticking and he'd just wanted to give it a little tune-up. Which had apparently been six hours ago?

Shrugging he stepped on the elevator stomach demanding food; a pit stop for some leftovers then he'd go to bed. He vaguely remembered Steve texting about saving him a plate. Humming under his breath he stepped off the elevator heading for the fridge metal fingers clicking softly against the handle as he pulled it open spotting the saran-wrapped plate immediately. 

Still humming softly under his breath, he pulled it out, tugging the cover off and popping it in the microwave. Staring it up he turned crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for his food to heat. Foot tapping to the beat in his head he caught something out of the corner of his eye. Turning he started, sucking in a lung full of air in surprise.

“Jesus Barnes, scared the shit out of me,” wheezing faintly he rubbing at his chest. The big, brooding man sat in the dark, unmoving save for pale eyes that seemed to gleam in the dim light of the microwave.

He didn’t say anything, didn’t move.

The microwave beeped and he turned pulling out his food, grabbing a fork he sucked in a fortifying breath, “Light low Fri,” he mumbled as the kitchen lights came up just enough to see but not enough to blind. Tony had half a mind just to take the food to bed but he’d come to a decision on their latest resident as of late, and he reminded himself that maybe it was time to see it through.

Tony had been just as surprised as anyone when it’d come to light that the ghost known as the Winter Solider had been none other than Captain America's right-hand man, James Buchanan Barnes. He'd also been rather blindsided when the info dump during the Project Insight debacle had laid bare the terrible truth of his parent’s death.

He’d been lying if he’d said he’d been upset about Howard, but his mom….his mom hurt. He’d been angry for a long while, right up until the vacant-eyed, one-armed lost soul had turned up on their doorstep. Tony's ire had deflated 24 hours after James had come. The man was a shell of a person, twitchy and silent, seeming to drift about the compound; the ghost everyone thought he was.

“How’s your night?” Tony asked softly as he sat down across from the broody shadow. Bucky didn’t say a word, shoulders lifting slightly, as his empty left sleeve swayed gently.

Tony hummed again non-committal as he ate, the gentle whir of his arm as he cut his food filling the uneasy silence between them. He wasn’t sure what to say the man, he hadn’t been avoiding him exactly, but they rarely crossed paths, although Tony was aware that Barnes would often come to stand outside his lab doors. Never knocking or making a move to come in, simply standing and staring.

“Get any sleep?” he tried again, chancing a glance up at those pale eyes. They were on him looking intently before he shrugged again.

Tony bit back his sigh as he focused on his plate polishing off the veggies and beef. He thought about talking more but clearly, Barnes wasn't in the mood. And if Steve’s demeanor was anything to go by Barnes wasn’t in the mood for much of anything.

Still…

Finishing off his plate he stood picking it up with his right, adjusting his grip strength in his arm, as he carefully rinsed it off and placed it in the dishwasher. Moving to leave the kitchen he paused not looking at the man; it was time to extend that olive branch.

“You can come in you know,” he stepped out then, “Night Barnes.”

-#-#-#-

“Captain Rogers to see you, Boss," Friday announced.

Tony raised a curious brow before nodding, “Send him in then.”

He set aside his project turning to face the door as it slid open. He tried not to tense up, to not to expect the worst. He and Steve had been slowly rebuilding things between each other, their friendship had been tested when Tony had learned that Steve had known about Barnes…but hadn’t told him.

It still hurt…Tony had thought they’d been friends.

“Hey Tony,” the big blonde looked tired, not his usual, sickeningly sunny self. Tony felt a frown tug the corners of his mouth, worried about the man despite himself.

“I was wondering if I could talk to you about…about Bucky,” he said the last lowly, eyes drifting to his feet.

Tony should have guessed, readying himself for a Cap lecture he squared his shoulders. He had extended that olive branch, only Barnes had yet to take him up on it.

“Shoot Cap,” he offered crossing his arms, the cool metal of his right arm clicking softly against his reactor.

“I was wondering if you'd be willing if you’re not too busy, but if you could…” he looked nervous big hands worrying already dishevelled hair.

“If I could?” He prompted wondering what had him all worked up.

“If you’d build Bucky a new arm,” he blurted out, looking both helpless and hopeful.

Tony blinked shrugging as his shoulder, the joints moved smoothly together on his prosthetic, “Of course, no problem.”

Steve looked elated, “Really?”

Tony rolled his eyes a smirk ticking his lips, “I’m really good at making arms.”

Steve sputtered for a few minutes, face turning red.

Tony chuckled taking pity on the man, “Of course, if he wants to come down we can get some scans and get started…” he trailed off noting Steve’s wince.

“What?” He asked suspiciously, Steve wasn’t telling him something.

“It’s um….I’m sure if he wants an arm…” the last was muttered, barely audible.

Tony was confused, brow furrowing, “So he doesn’t want an arm?”

Steve groaned then slumping into a nearby stool burring his face in his hands, “Yes…no…maybe…”

“Well that clears it up,” Tony muttered dryly.

“No, he hasn’t said he wasn’t an arm, but I’m sure he does, I mean he must feel incomplete without one…” he trailed off eyes widening as he realized what he’d said.

Tony raised a brow tapping his metal arm against the blue glow in his chest.

“No, that’s not what I mean. I mean…he had an arm then lost….”

Tony’s other brow went up.

“NO!” Steve looked horrified, “I mean I’m sure he wants to be fixed…”

Steve moaned then looking completely lost, “I’m making a complete mess of this.”

Tony snorted that was the understatement of the year, still, he took pity on the floundering blond. 

"Look, Steve, if he wants a new arm I'll gladly make it, but if he doesn’t you have to accept that. Just because he only has one arm doesn’t mean it’s changed who he is as a person…” he trailed off shrugging, as the words hit a little closer to home.

Steve looked at him then jaw firm, “I know if he got his arm, he’d get his confidence back…he’d be the Bucky I remember….”

Tony sighed but Steve wasn’t listening he had his Captain America face on, shoulders back like he was ready to go to war. 

"Thanks, Tony," he nodded striding to the door, brown eyes following him.

Tony sighed pinching the bridge of his nose with his left hand, this was not good. He tried to remind himself that Steve had meant well, he wasn’t the first person to put his foot in his mouth when it came to Tony’s ‘disability’ not that he’d ever considered it so. He’d been born without his right arm, and it’d never stopped him. The only person who’d ever care had been Howard.

Still, an arm or no, believing that some prosthetic was magically going to cure Barnes was ridiculous. Instead of telling Barnes he needed to change, they needed to accept who he was…limitations were something other people tried to put on you.

Tony hummed, maybe there was a way he could help.

-#-#-#-

"Alright, Barton prepare to die.”

James looked up at the voice, immediately aware of the dark-haired genius entering the room. His light voice one of the few that didn’t grate at his nerves. He wasn’t sure if it was the tone or cadence but something about Anthony Stark’s that didn’t immediately put him on the defensive

“Oh really? Hoping to get beat?” Barton sounded smug eyes on the screen before him.

James had been watching him play the game for an hour or so something soothing about watching others play video games. Steve hadn't approved when he’d first started watching the others play _Fortnite _worried about the violence triggering something. Video games though where far enough removed from reality, he’d never really had an issue.

“Put your money where your mouth is,” Stark jibed as he sat beside the other man on the couch.

He watched the man’s movements, his curious look immediately noting that Stark wasn’t wearing his arm. The right sleeve of his band t-shirt notably empty. Barton finally turned to him eyebrows raised, and James could see the judgement in them; he too had noticed.

He felt a tenseness roll through him again, a tightness in his chest. He knew what Barton was thinking. What they all thought when they looked at him with one arm. How useless...how broken…

He clenched his right arm, his shoulder tight as he felt a spasm of phantom pain in his lost left limb.

On the couch Stark was still smirking, smug as he picked up the other controller, “Worry about your own ass Clint, I’m about to hand it to you.”

Barton looked like he wanted to say more, eyes pointedly looking at his empty right sleeve before he shrugged.

“Your funeral Stark,” he grinned queuing up the next game. James was curious despite himself and a little worried for Stark, from what he’d seen playing these games required two hands.

Still smirking Stark moved his right leg up balancing his ankle on his knee, holding the controller in his left he pressed it into the cradle of his foot.

James was taken aback, he could feel his eyebrows go up as he looked from Stark to the screen and back as the game started.

Stark didn’t say a word movements smooth as he expertly navigated the control with one hand and his foot. Clint frantically clicking his controller as the pair battled on-screen; It was over shockingly quick.

“You beat me,” Clint whispered turning to look at Stark in surprise, James was in disbelief as well.

“Again?” Stark challenged grin smug.

Clint returned it, “Damn straight.”

They were off again and James settled in to watch them, feeling that tension starting to bleed out of him again, eyes drifting again and again to Stark. He laughed talking trash to Barton as he won more than he lost.

Eventually, the others drifting in and James made note of the impressed looks of the others. 

When the gaming session was finally called by Bruce for dinner James stayed in place watching Stark who was still good-naturedly ribbing Barton.

“Impressive Tony,” Steve looked amazed as he offered the compliment. James frowned, rolling his shoulders again, the comment rubbing him the wrong way. It was impressive because he shouldn’t be able to do it?

Annoyed he glanced back to Stark who simply nodded as the blonde before the turned. James caught dark brown eyes that offered him a teasing wink as they headed for dinner.

The motion caught him off guard, he felt a warm flush rise in his chest.

-#-#-#-

“He’s back Boss,” Fri announced.

Tony looked up from where he’d been working on a new upgrade to his arm, “Think he’ll come in this time?”

"Doubt it, Boss," his AI sassed back.

Tony chuckled, “I think he might tonight.” 

“Why?” Friday sounded curious.

Tony shrugged hiding his grin, he’d seen the way Barnes had been looking at him this afternoon gamming with Clint. He hadn’t been very sneaky about it, but he also hadn’t said anything to him about it.

Tony waited a few moments idly pulling up the hologram of his blueprints and adjusting a few things here and there as he waited.

Until he heard a faint rap at the door.

“Told you,” Tony laughed, “Let him in Fri.”

The AI said nothing as the door opened and haltingly a dark brown head appeared around the corner pale eyes looking around the room. Tony waited patiently as the figure entered, those eyes missing nothing as hesitantly he stepped forward into the well-lit space.

Barnes looked…small.

Tony wasn't sure if it was the oversized clothing he wore, Steve's hand me downs for sure or the way he seemed to curl in on himself. The dark rings under his eyes didn’t help either, he looked tired and haunted.

Tony felt a tug in his chest, he knew that defeated look; he'd worn it a time or two himself.

Barnes finally came to a stop before him, leaving a healthy space between them. “Hi,” Tony said, keeping his voice intentionally calm and soft, Barnes looked fairly skittish.

“Hi,” he returned, voice rough and husky, almost shy.

Tony waited as the other worked on gathering together his thoughts, “You said it was ok?” It came out as more of a question his voice whisper soft.

Tony nodded, keeping his smile, “Of course, you can look around if you want,” he offered watching as Barnes nodded moving, careful and small in his actions.

Tony caught Dum-E starting to roll towards the newcomer, arm raising curiously. Shaking his head slowly Tony gestured the bot back, stifling a chuckle at the small sad whir. Trying not to be obvious he was watching the other Tony went back to work, splitting his attention between his arm and Barnes.

The silent man moved about the room, occasionally reaching out to rest a gentle hand on one of the suits before moving on pale eyes never still. Tony didn’t push, he waited, with patience that very few people knew he possessed. So often they believed him to be impatient, a silly notion as the work he did often required a lot of it.

Eventually, Barnes returned to him, settling on the stool beside him, closer now, but still a respectable distance. He didn’t speak for several minutes more, "I've never seen that one before," he finally noted.

Tony raised his eyebrows as those eyes fastened on his arm, smiling somewhat self-consciously he rested his left arm on it, “Yeah, I don’t wear it outside the workshop often.”

It was the second arm he'd ever built, and if he was honest, it was his favourite. Inspired in no small part to bad 80's sci-fi movies, it looked like something right out of fiction. He’d kept it upgraded over the years, but it still looked like it belonged in _Terminator_. Mostly he wore his Iron Man arm, but it was quite heavy, often making his shoulder ache. 

“It looks like something out of _Flash Gordon_, or _Buck Rogers_,” Barnes said haltingly.

“Not far off, mostly inspired by bad 80’s sci-fi,” he confessed wigging the robot looking fingers.

“I used to love those stories,” Barnes wrinkled his forehead, looking a little pained.

Tony gave what he hoped was an encouraging look, this was frankly the most he heard Barnes talk, he knew Steve had been upset his friend was so quite now. The blonde had talked non-stop about his bestie, about how outgoing he’d been.

“Do you still?” Tony asked curiously.

Barnes looked thoughtful face smoothing, “I’m not sure,” he finally confessed.

“Well, would you like to see the movie I stole my arm design from?” Tony was surprised as Barnes looked as the words came out. He wasn’t sure what had possessed him to make the offer, but he wasn’t going to take it back.

“Really?” he asked, pale eyes looking at him through his dark curtain of hair.

He looked so timid, hesitant…Tony felt a tightness in his chest, “Yeah.”

Barnes was quiet for a minute, “Ok then,” he was smiling, or at least trying too, “Thanks Stark.”

Tony moved off his stool heading for the old ratty couch in the workshop, “Tony,” he offered as they settled to watch the movie.

The other man looked at him cheeks reddening, “James.”

-#-#-#-

James sat in the gym, half watching as Steve and Sam spar, any other time he’d be feeling sorry for himself but this morning he had other things on his mind, or rather someone.

He’d spent every night this past week in the lab with the resident genius, and it had been…wonderful.

Ever since he’d come to the compound he felt like there was a block…something indefinable, chocking him, lodged in his chest. He didn’t know how to talk to Steve anymore, didn’t know how to be something he wasn’t, Steve treated him different…like he was less somehow. It was frustrating adding to the tangle of emotions that seemed to be settled firmly in his chest.

But then suddenly in the workshop, surrounded by tech, and a man with a metal arm and heart, he felt the block begin to loosen. He could talk to Tony. He didn't treat him like he was delicate, fragile…or broken. He treated him like a person and one that wasn't less. It felt easier with Tony.

He fought down a sudden flush of warmth to his cheeks when he thought of him.

He heard the thump of someone hitting the mat, Steve and Sam where laughing, teasing each other…James felt a pang, perhaps jealously. They seemed like close friends, Steve looked jovial and unconcerned.

He heard the door push open, and automatically his eyes went to it, surprised when Tony entered. The man was barefoot and in sweats, grinning as he crossed the room, “Alright Cap my turn,” he called as he approached the pair.

Steve and Sam paused turning to him surprised, Tony didn’t often show up to spar outside team training, James watched curious unable to take his eyes off him.

"Tony?" Steve asked curiously as the man rolled into the ring, James noting the empty sleeve of his hoodie.

“The only and only,” Tony teased, unzipping the sweater and shrugging out of it. James found himself leaning forward resting his head in his right hand as he watched curiously. Unable to help himself he found his eyes raking over the form; that well-toned chest pulling taught the white tank her wore. He could see the pale pulsing blue beneath the fabric from his arch and the smooth metal socket where his arm would attach. Unlike James, he still had his own shoulder, the implant starting just below it.

“Are you ummm…sure, Tony?" Steve hedged, and James could tell even at this distance he was markedly looking at the absence of the man’s arm.

“Oh, I think I can hold my own Cap, but if you’re scared…” he arched a dark brow and James felt his lips twitch.

Sam left the ring then, coming to sit with him as they watched the pair circle each other in the ring. James keenly watching Tony, curious if he would attack first. He didn’t it was Steve who swung first, Tony dodged expertly, his movements were fluid, graceful as he ducked Steve’s clumsy hook and stepped into his space, moving his left fist he landed a blow while his right leg easily hooked the bigger man sending him to the ground in a less than graceful tangle of limbs. 

The gym was silent, before beside him Sam clapped loudly, whistling, “Awesome!”

In the ring, Steve was getting back up, Tony stepping back to give him room.

“Wanna go again?” Tony teased, Steve nodded moving back into a ready stance.

James almost felt bad, Steve was getting shown up, Tony knew exactly what he was doing. He was smaller than Steve but had far more body awareness. He moved better, more fluid, he clearly had training. Where Steve tended to plant his feet, and swing hard, he had little awareness of his big body, which he was often clumsy in since the transformation.

Tony though, was completely confident in who he was.

Sometime later both sweat-soaked and panting Steve surrendered, shaking his head in admiration. Tony had shrugged modestly, wiping his face on the towel and grabbing a drink as Steve departed followed by Sam who was teasing him roundly about losing to a guy with one arm.

James frowned, suddenly irritated for Tony, “It’s alright,” the man said sitting down beside him. James glanced at him lifting a brow as the other man took another drink, “People been making assumptions since I was born it’s nothing new.”

James huffed, still irritated for him, “Why do…why do they…” he couldn’t seem to find the words to articulate his thoughts.

Tony sighed, “A lot of people can’t see past the end of their nose.”

James hummed in agreement, they sat in companionable silence a long moment, James fighting with himself before finally blurting out, “You were amazing…are amazing…” he felt the heat rush into his cheeks, peeking at brown eyes through the dark curtain of hair.

Tony snorted, before giving him a half-smile that didn't quite reach his expressive eyes, "I'm not but it's nice of you to say.”

For a moment James thought he looked open, venerable, and it beautiful. Before the mask was back and he felt Tony nudge his shoulder, metal, wires and all, with his own socket.

“Come on I worked up an appetite, plus I want to hear Sam annoy Steve about losing to a one-armed old guy." 

James laughed, “Thought that’s what they called me.”

Tony’s sweet laugh made him flush to the roots of his hair.

-#-#-#-

He didn’t mean to fall for him.

He really hadn’t, but perhaps he was getting soft in his old age. Or perhaps it was those intelligent grey eyes and soft hesitant smiles that had pulled down his defences. Whatever it was though, James Buchan Barnes had managed to settle firmly into his life.

Their soft hesitant friendship had bloomed into something more, something deeper. Tony wasn’t exactly sure what yet, but he had been worried that perhaps he’d been reading maybe to much into it. He’d consulted Rhodey, his friend well used to his overthinking by now.

_“Tones, listen do you like the guy or not?” _

_Tony sighed squinting at the screen, “I do, but-“_

_His best friend cut him off with a sigh, “No buts, you’re overthinking this if you like the guy ask him out." _

_“It’s not that simple,” he murmured, thinking of James. _

_“Yes, it is Tony, it really is. You like him, ask him, like an adult, and be happy for a change." _

Tony sighed as he touched down at the compound, the armour folding away from him. He’d thought about staying in the city for the night, but like some love-sick sap, the thought of seeing James had made him want to hurry back.

Absently he rubbed at where his arm connected, despite at the technology and innovation, where flesh and metal connected was always a little more sensitive. Stopping in his room he stripped out of his suit pulling on comfy jeans and a t-shirt before detaching his arm with a muted sigh of relief. Barefoot he moved through the compound, he frowned it was unusually quiet, He knew James would be here, he still wasn’t really feeling up to being around so many people, and rarely ventured out of the compound.

Navigating the quite halls he headed for the kitchen hearing the music first he paused. Cocking his head, he listened, he’d been half expecting to hear the 40’s tunes the Cap was so fond of. Only he started to grin when he recognized Sia, chuckling he moved to stand in the doorway, finding a smile as he took in the scene inside.

James was moving around the kitchen in jeans and a t-shirt, delicious smells permeating the space.

“I’m gonna swing for the chandelier,” he sang softly.

Tony took in the moment, warmth moving through him, James looked relaxed, confident…beautiful.

“But I’m holding on for dear life,” he swung then, and froze; Tony knew he’d been spotted.

Grinning as those pale cheeks turned red, “I’m just holding on for tonight,” Tony sang along, watching as James smiled softly in return. Huffing embarrassed he looked away and Tony moved into the kitchen proper.

The song changed then and Tony grinned as he recognized Andra Day.

“_You’re broken down and tired…”_

Without really thinking about it he reached out his left hand, without saying a word. Pale eyes regarded him silently, always intent, a tumble of emotion in them. Hesitantly James reached out his right-hand Tony took it pulling him closer, gently placing it on his shoulder before his own hand went to James’s hip.

He smirked at the other looked at him unsure before he began to move them around the kitchen to the song. Fingers gently pressing into the muscular hip as he led, marvelling at the array of emotions that played across the man’s face. Confusion, then amazement and happiness. James was laughing then, breathless, cheeks flushed as the song ended.

“I haven’t danced in,” he shook his head, “A long time,” he breathed.

Tony tightened his grip gently on the muscular hip, “You dance beautifully.”

Those cheeks heated again and Tony caught his breath, Rhodey’s advice ringing in his head.

_Be happy for a change_…

Taking a breath, he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips softly to the ones that been haunting his thoughts for months. It was light and chaste before he was pulling back, his mind screaming at him, what the hell was he doing?

“I’m sorry, I…” he moved back, stumbling all over himself sure he’d messed this whole thing up.

Suddenly he felt James right hand catch his left, pulling him back, “I’m not,” James murmured before he was kissing him again. 

Surprised, it only took Tony a moment to catch up, slotting their mouths together more firmly as he wrapped his left arm around the other pulling them together. He felt James lean into him, right arm wrapping around him, big hand burying in his hair.

Tony felt the heat thrum through him, as they made out like a pair of teenagers. It was a long time before they came up for air, and only then it was because something was burning.

“Shit!” James cursed hurrying back to the over, cursing as he somewhat awkwardly slid on an oven mitt and pulled out something vaguely blackened and smoking.

Curious Tony joined him, the bigger man’s shoulder sagging as he looked at what was left of his dinner.

“What was it?” he asked wrinkling his nose at the charred mess.

"Was chicken was making us dinner," he said softly, cheeks pink.

Tony’s heart melted, “Yeah?”

James nodded, “Was going to ask you for dinner, even managed to kick out the others.”

Tony grinned so big he felt his face would crack, “How about we order something and make out until it comes?”

Humming happily James turned to pull him close again, "Sounds like a plan."

-#-#-#-

James was the happiest he could remember being in a very, very, long time.

Sighing sappily, he watched his boyfriend move around the workshop, and wasn’t that amazing…his _boyfriend._

He and Tony had been dating for almost a month, they hadn’t really announced it to the others, but James was pretty sure it was one of the worst kept secrets on the compound. Everyone knew but pretended that he and Tony were fooling them. Not that Tony didn’t want to announce it to the world, it had been him that had balked.

He wasn't sure why his therapist thought perhaps it was his own fear that he didn’t deserve happiness. James didn’t want to remark about how terrifyingly accurate it was.

James smiled as Tony chastised Dum-E shaking his metal arm at him, the limb making a faint whir and click as it moved.

“I swear,” Tony grumbled as he turned back to him looking exasperated.

James grinned at him, “Don’t be too hard on him.”

Shaking his head Tony came to join him by the workbench, "What's for dinner?"

James gestured to the tray he’d brought down, feeling inordinately pleased. His cooking was getting better, he’d been getting a little more daring, “Salmon with Dijon sauce, garlic and basil fingerling potatoes, and asparagus tossed with bacon.”

Tony blinked at the dinner before him before he was kissing him brief and fierce, “You’re amazing.”

James blushed, ducking his head as they settled into to share a quiet supper. They’d been doing this often, having quite intimate dinners in the workshop. They still went to the team ones as well, but as he wasn’t quite ready to announce himself to the wide world this was as close to dates as they got.

“How is it?” He asked trying a mouthful of his own.

Tony grinned at him, eating with his left his metal arm resting in his lap. James had noticed he did that often, and he wasn't sure it was purposely for him, or just something he did without thought, but James thought it was sweet. It was also one of the reasons he’d fallen in love with him.

Finish up their dinner, he tugged the cloth off the plate of chocolate chip cookies he'd made; Tony's favourite. 

Leaning on his right arm he watched Tony, feeling that warm fizzle of pleasure run through him. Tony caught him looking, lifting a questioning brow. James blushed looked away as he tried to gather his courage. He had something sort of big he wanted to talk to Tony about.

“Tony,” he started clearing his throat before forcing himself to meet those warm brown eyes. Tony finished his cookie turning his attention to him. Something that was both amazing and terrifying. Tony was always doing multiple things, but to have his full attention was still somewhat novel.

“I umm…I wanted to talk,” he began, wiping his right hand on his jeans, wondering why the hell he was so nervous. It was Tony, he knew Tony, knew he would keep him safe, look after him. Would never hurt him.

Tony reached out with his left hand, gently taking his right, squeezing it softly, comfortingly.

“I wanted…I was wondering if you wanted to, if you’re not busy,” he made a helpless sound wondering why the hell it was so hard to get the words out. He’d practiced with his therapist, they’d gone over it all multiple times. He’d accepted that his arm had represented his time under HYDRA, understood that part of his reticence about getting a new arm is what it would represent.

Tony was looking at him quiet and calm, patiently letting him get his thoughts together. 

“Arm!” he finally managed to get out through the tangle of emotions in his chest. He gasped as if he was running, chest heaving. Tony looked alarmed for a moment before he felt the other gathering him close and James went willingly. The warm arm of his left, and the cool metal of right holding him tight as he pressed into the warm chest in front of him.

He brought his right arm up wrapping it around Tony as he breathed, grounding himself with the steady heartbeat of the other. Calming he took deep breaths sighing softly before he tried again, “I was wondering if you’d make me an arm,” he mumbled softly into the t-shirt the other.

He felt the arms tighten around him, feeling warm hand tangled in his long hair holding his head tenderly. He closed his eyes as those strong fingers massaged his scalp calmingly. Tony didn't say anything, just held him close. James enjoyed it, relaxing into the man fully. 

“Why?” Tony finally asked softly, and James heard the rumbled against his cheek.

He didn’t move from his position, it was easier like this, pressed to Tony the tangle eased and he found his words easier.

“Why?” he asked back, wincing at the rasp in his voice.

Tony hummed fingers never stilling in their ministrations, “I’ll make you an arm this second, sweetheart, but I need to know why.”

He felt Tony pull back, and James was unable to stop the small noise that escaped him. Tony made a soothing sound, still holding him. He felt a rough callused hand, and cool metal fingers cup his face and he was meeting those beautiful eyes.

“I want…” he, swallowed as he searched those eyes, “For me.”

Tony smiled at him then, bright and open, “Ok.”

James blinked, “Ok?”

Humming Tony leaned forward still cupping his face he kissed him sweetly, softly, before parting, “Ok.”

Still a little confused, but humming sweetly from the kiss he watched as Tony leaned back tapping quickly at his workstation before a fully designed arm appeared in the air. James blinked surprised, “I made it two days after you arrived.”

He opened and closed his mouth before he let out a confused huff of air. Tony seemed to take pity on him, pulling him close again, he listed as the genius spoke.

“There are a lot of people out there who want to tell you what you need. Who you need to be…how you need to look. At the end of the day, the only opinion that matters is your own.”

He felt warm lips press against his head, “There is nothing wrong with the way you are James.”

James closed his eyes taking a deep shuddering breath, as he pressed his face against the warm chest feeling a wash of love for the man that held him close.

He reached up with the right hand gripping the back of Tony’s shirt as he moved from where his face was pressed to the other to kiss him, deeply and sweetly. Trying to convey without the words all the feelings that tumbled around in his chest.

Tony was so strong, had shown him how strong he could be. He was amazing, James was in awe of him. Tony was pulling away then, James dazed watched him curious as the slid off the stool pausing to disconnect his arm leaving it on the table he reached out, James was off his stool eager.

Grasping the man’s hand, he followed Tony out of the workshop and down the hall, all the way to his room. Inside the dim space, he felt Tony tug him forward, easily holding him close with one arm as he navigated them towards the bed.

James went willingly, tumbling onto the mattress as he looked up into dark eyes, his boyfriend looking at him with heat in his expression. Gasping softly he felt Tony's rough hand work under his shirt, tugging at his nipple. Exhaling he lifted up as he helped the other strip his shirt off.

Tony moved to kiss and lick his way across his chest, as his left hand expertly undoing the button and pulling the fly down on his pants. More than a little impressed he tried to return the favour, but his movements were awkward and overeager. Chuckling Tony helped him, and between the two of them, they were soon naked and tangled across the sheets. Tony everywhere, pressing him into the bed, as he touched and caressed him from neck to knees. He tried to reciprocate but found his fingers tangling in dark hair as Tony swallowed him down. Groaning he held on for dear like as the man turned his mind to mush.

Thrusting his hips in small abortive movements, he was teetering on the edge when suddenly Tony was pulling back, moving away. Without thinking he made a small whine reaching for the other, chuckling Tony caught his hand pressing a quick kiss to the palm before reaching to the nightstand.

James craned his neck, flushing when he saw what Tony had grabbed. “Only if you want,” Tony murmured kissing him on the lips.

James found a smile, “Oh I want,” he whispered against kiss swollen lips, feeling Tony grin against them.

Lips tangling again James listened to the faint snick on the lube, tensing slightly as slick fingers gently touched him. Rubbing and teasing before strong fingers slipped inside. Groaning he arched pressing into the fingers. Tony trailed hot kisses across his neck, lavishing attention the skin between his metal and scars.

Fingers and lips teasing, James was losing his mind again, “Tony come on,” he breathed, voice hitching as those clever fingers brushed inside him sending pleasure streaking down his spine. “Yes, now, yes!”

Tony was smiling at him openly, venerable, dark eyes intense as he pulled his fingers out. James clenched unconsciously watching through hooded eyes as Tony used his teeth to open the foil packet, James unable to hide his grin as Tony easily rolled the condom on slicking up.

“What?” Tony asked eyebrow arching.

James reached for him with his right arm pulling him close, “Is there anything you can’t do?” He mumbled against those smirking lips.

Tony laughed, voice deeper than normal as he sifted between his legs, pressing in paused catching his lips again as he answered, “Clap.”

James laugh trailed off into a strangled moan as Tony surged into him. There was no more talking then as they moved together. James felt his breath hitch and catch as Tony rolled his hips. Wrapping his legs around slender his he pulled him closer, Tony planting his left arm near his head looking down at him, and James could see his control fraying.

“Shit James,” he groaned as he shifted, James back bowing as he hit him just right.

“Close,” Tony mumbled as he leaned back, moving his left to grip his weeping erection.

James was done, with a low groan, and trembling limbs he was spilling over Tony’s hand.

Dazed he felt Tony moving faster, a desperateness to his thrusts, breathing he clenched down on and that was it. He felt Tony shudder, groaning lowly he collapsed against his chest and James curled his arm around him.

It took him a long moment to collect himself, staring up at the ceiling as he enjoyed the warm press of Tony's body over him. Grinning he closed his eyes sighing content. Dozing lightly, he felt Tony shift, slipping from him as he moved. Scrunching his nose at the odd sensation he opened his eyes. Tony was looking at him fondly, flushed and dishevelled, "You're amazing," he murmured before he caught his right hand kissing it again as he slipped from the bed.

Flushing James sighed content as Tony disappeared into the bathroom, returning a few moments later with a warm cloth. Teasing and touching they cleaned up before sliding into bed, James immediately rolling to get his head against his right shoulder.

Tenderly he kissed were metal and flush met, Tony's own implant. Feeling fingers tangle in his hair, "I love you," he murmured into the skin closing his eyes as he felt his face heat.

The fingers paused in his hair before moving to cup his head tipping his head back to meet dark eyes. "I love you too James," he was smiling at him softly and hesitant.

James exhaled, not realizing he was holding his breath, feeling so light-headed he was giddy with it.

Tony moved his fingers from his hair to his right arm moving down the limb until they joined their fingers together. Content they held each other as they drifted off.

-#-#-#-

“Boss, you have 30 minutes to get ready,” Friday’s voice cut through the thumping music in the workshop.

He blinked surprised, “Shit!”

Hurrying, he made for the door, “Shut it down Fri,” he called already bolting for their bedroom.

Reaching the door he was brought up short as he spotted the gorgeousness that was James Barnes in a perfectly tailored suit. Grinning widely, he gave a wolf whistle, causing the other man to blush beautifully.

Unable to help himself he was across the room and in the man’s space in a heartbeat kissing him fiercely. “You clean up nice handsome,” he teased, straightening his tie and smoothing his hands across his shoulders.

Tony stepped back as James nervously adjusted his cuffs, “Yeah?”

He nodded, “Yeah.”

James grinned at him, that charming half-smile, "Hurry we're going to be late and Pepper will be mad."

Saluting Tony moved quickly, he’d had a lot of practice getting ready on the fly. Showered, dressed and pressed in record time he was hurrying down the steps as he shrugged into his coat.

James was waiting for him in the common area, Tony could hear the others asking about his outfit. Grinning he entered the room to gather his date as he adjusted his cuffs. “Ready?” he asked with a smirk, and what he hoped was a charming wink.

James glanced at him with a smile, “You bet.”

"Where you off too?" Steve asked curiously as Tony fused a moment with his shirt the material getting a little bunched up in the joints.

“Gala for disabled veterans,” James told him firmly, face solemn and serious, “I was invited and Tony is my date.”

Tony couldn’t help the wash of pride that went through him. This was a huge step for James…and a huge step for them. It was going to be their first official appearance as a couple, but more importantly, it was James's first step into the world officially. 

Steve looked gobsmacked and Tony laughed he opened and closed his jaw a few times half-standing, before James waved him away, "Relax Steve, take a breath.”

Captain America gave a funny little noise and sat, still chuckling Tony moved to his date holding out his metal right arm, hearing the familiar whir and hum, James took it with his left his metal fingers shifting and rasping as the scales settled.

“Ready?” he asked James softly, the word heavy with meaning between them. 

“Ready,” James said resolute, but he could see the smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

Waving to the other they were heading for the waiting car, slipping into the back he settled beside James, feeling the man lean into him with a soft sigh. Tony taking a moment to wonder at the way life sometimes worked out.

“Penny for your thoughts?” James asked softly.

Tony grinned with a small shrug, “Just thinking it’s odd how life works out.”

James offered him a soft smile, “Like one minute you feel like you’ll never be whole again, then you find your missing piece?”

Tony felt his breath catch, James was looking at him venerable and open, waiting.

He took a breath tangling their metal fingers together, “Exactly, like finding your perfect match.”

James’s smile was shaky and emotion-filled, Tony was sure his expression mirrored his.

He hadn’t set out to fall in love but he didn’t regret it for one minute.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a side note, I found a one-armed gamer that does actually play video games this way he uses he hand and foot and it's amazing.


End file.
